The VP3 and VP7 outer capsid proteins of rotaviruses are major neutralization antigens and play an important role in the initiation of infection. In order to better understand the function and antigenicity of each protein, we constructed full length cDNA clones of these genes and inserted them into the polyhedrin gene of baculovirus. We plan to carry out the passive immunization studies in the piglet model using antiserum produced with such proteins expressed by baculovirus-rotavirus VP3 or VP7 recombinant.